


Mathis the Mountain Man

by konokoz10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mountain Man kink, Mountain man, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teenage Boy - Freeform, Yaoi, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konokoz10/pseuds/konokoz10
Summary: Young Ezekiel goes on his routine visit to get screwed by a quiet man named Mathis whom lives in the mountains.





	Mathis the Mountain Man

After school let out, I ran towards the woods. Usually, I only visited him once a day but for the past few days, I went to see him before and after school because I was too horny to wait. I went into the woods, jumping over fallen limbs and making sure to follow the sound of the creek. About 15 minutes later, I made it to his cabin.

There he was, sitting near the rocks, whittling a piece of wood.  
Naked.

Half the time, he was naked. I guess that was the perks of living in the woods by yourself. 

He was a real mountain man. A big, rugged fellow with tanned skin and dense dark hair all over, from his chest to his ass. He had a bulky body, but his arms and legs had natural muscle carved purely from physical labor from living out in the wilderness, and his thick uncut cock hung low like a third leg down between his thighs, resting on top of his equally massive testicles.

My cock was getting hard and my asshole throbbed with lust just looking at him.

“Mathis!” I called out to him.

He turned towards me, his familiar expressionless face unchanged by my presence. I stripped naked and went over to him then grabbed his hand and lead him to the grassy bank nearby.

“Let’s fuck now.” I said and laid him on the ground and kneeled between his legs.

His limp cock was halfway down his thigh. I grabbed it and stroked it to liven him up a bit then I pulled his foreskin back and hungrily started sucking on his bright red tip. I almost wanted to cum just from sucking on his musky mountain man cock. I sucked this fat cock so many times that I had grown addicted to its briny taste, and it was all I thought about at school.

He leaned back and let out a throaty groan and bobbed my head up and down on his cock. I sucked it harder and it hardened and expanded to its full immense size in my mouth, and I showed his hairy balls some love too. They were an even better treat. Round and full, waiting to dump their load into me.

I knew nothing about this man, and he never spoke, but we had been fucking for about 2 weeks now.

He lived in a cabin in the woods away from the town, in the mountains.

When I first encountered him, I had been aimlessly exploring the forest on the outskirts, and I decided to venture farther into the mountains. I had came across his cabin when I noticed a streak of smoke rising atop the trees.

I knew there were mountain men around, but I never actually saw one before, but that didn’t stop me from fantasizing about being taken by one or two of them at a time and being fucked into submission by them. The thought of being ravished by these wilder men made me want to cum in my trousers.

Then I spotted his small camp and his cabin made of lumber. He was sitting near a campfire, and he was as naked as the day he was born, and gripping his monstrous, iron hard cock with his bear claw like fist. Pumping desperately to release his cum. His cock painfully enlarged and red, and his swollen testicles probably aching for sexual relief. 

I was hypnotized by the sight of him, watching him closely, drooling over the idea of having that beast of a cock fill me to the hilt, and drill me until I begged for mercy. Never one to have known reserve, I emerged from the woods into his camp. He stopped stroking and his dangerous glare locked on me. He looked down at my trousers and saw that I too was hard.

“Pardon my intrusion, my name is Ezekiel.” I said, “If you’d like, I could help you with that.” I offered nicely and gave him a lick of the lips.

He didn’t say anything and he didn’t move, so to show him I was serious, I slowly stripped off my shirt and trousers, revealing my naked body to him.

Still he did nothing, so I crept towards him, carefully, knowing this gargantuan man could snap my spindly frame in half like a twig if I moved wrong, then sat between his sturdy legs. I looked him in the eye as I slowly reached out and took hold of his raging hard shaft and it throbbed in my palm. 

I lowered my head down and let my tongue graze over the bulbous head, licking around its fleshy crown. My lips then engulfed his godlike cock causing a deep growl to arise from his throat and I lowered my head more, taking in as much as I could until my mouth was full. He smelled sweaty and piney and his cock tasted briny and strong. It was delicious.

I sucked it roughly, trying to imitate the desperate speed he was going before. He started breathing low and heavy like an ox. I cranked my hand fast, jacking him off vigorously, anxious to taste his mountain man nectar.

He put both hands on my head and started thrusting into my mouth, letting his cock assault the back of my throat while I suffocated in his mass of pubic hair. His cock kept twitching like he was ready to cum, but I stopped him. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” I asked, hoping he’d say yes.

His expressionless eyes blinked at me then he reached beside him in a burlap sack and pulled out a canister of something, and poured the contents in his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Whatever it was, it smelled unpleasant, but I’d take whatever lube I could get if I was gonna ride his stallion cock. 

He turned me around then bent me over a log in front of the fireplace. He kneeled behind me and I felt his big fingers between my ass cheeks. He was about to fuck me. This unknown man was about to screw my ass in the middle of the open woods. It was obscene and indecent, and I was so ready for it.

Then I felt the unforgettable sensation of my asshole being stretched open by the head of a cock. I groaned like a shameless whore as he pushed the rest of his shaft in, then held it there for a moment, sighing with carnal gratification. 

He grabbed my ass with his strong hands and started thrusting at a rough pace. He snarled and grunted like a grizzly bear while mauling my ass with his mammoth cock. My cock was hard and dripping with precum as I took depraved pleasure in the thought of this strange wild man satisfying his primal desires with my ass. 

By now he was thrusting unyieldingly. His body weight was twice as much as my own and it bucked me forward like a wild bull while his heavy balls slapped against my ass. We were both sweating and grunting like animals. My rectum ached pleasurably, as he railed deeply into my bowels with such unbridled force that I couldn’t form words. 10 minutes couldn’t have passed, and I was already about to cum.

Finally, he grunted loudly, grabbing my shoulders, and tunneled his cock in me and breeded my slutty ass with his hot cum.

“Fuck!” I groaned, and I came so hard that my body gave out, and I fell forward. The whole thing only lasted about 15 minutes, but it was the best fucking I had ever gotten. 

I asked him what his name was and he simply said “Mathis”. That was the first and last time I heard him talk, but I didn’t need him to talk. 

After that, I visited him just to fuck. It became like our routine. Sometimes, I visited him in morning before my lessons, but usually it was only in the afternoon on my way home. We fucked then I left. He never gave any indication that he didn’t want to or he wasn’t enjoying it. I’d kiss him and he’d kiss back. By his loud groans and the way he’d grab me, I could tell that he liked it when I bit his neck, and when we fucked, I’d ask something of him and he did it, and today was no different than any other. I’d suck him off, enjoying his ripe taste until he was hard enough to fuck.

“Get the stuff out, Mathis.” I said eagerly.

He nonchalantly reached over and grabbed the canister, which later I learned was filled with oil made from animal fat. I grabbed it readily, no longer bothered by the scent, and rubbed it all over his cock then crawled on top of him, feeling his hard, hot cock against my ass.

“Mmm,” I moaned, “I’ve been waiting to ride your cock all day.” I confessed, and playfully ran my hands through his chest hair. “Stick it in, and don’t hold back.”

He reached underneath and pressed the head into my asshole, filling me up quickly. I groaned with satisfaction as I had been waiting on this all day. I pushed my ass down until it was to the base of his cock then I proceeded to bounce up and down on it, feeling the head start to hit the target in my ass. I threw my head back and howled as I immorally rode his horse dick faster. Panting and moaning like a nasty slut, and watched my hard cock drip all over his abdomen.

“Harder.” I commanded. 

He grabbed my ass and lifted his hips then increasingly started thrusting relentlessly into me, showing my ass no mercy like I requested. His thick cock was wrecking my slutty asshole was the best feeling in the world.

“Ah fuck!” Was all I could say, over and over. 

My moans and cries echoed through the forest along with the sound of his hips slapping against my ass. His thrusting power increased and his speed accelerated even more, along with his breath wavering as he got closer to his orgasm.

“M-mathis-” I stuttered and clenched as my orgasm came quickly too, “Ah fuck! C-cumming!” It was too intense for me to go on, and my cock erupted globs of cum all over his stomach.

Still silent till the very end, he let out a low guttural grunt and a few gasps of sexual relief then I felt his cock expand then contract as the flood of his hot seed filled my bowels. 

I fell against him, laying there momentarily feeling his heartbeat thump against his chest. After I regained mental clarity, I got off and wiped his abdomen with my shirt then gently sucked his wilted cock clean like I always did. I got up and cleaned myself off in the creek before putting my clothes back on. 

Time to go.

I went over to him and kissed him then headed towards the forest.

“See you tomorrow, Mathis!” I yelled.

Of course, no response. Instead he picked his knife back up and started whittling again.


End file.
